Emma Frost
This article is about the '''X-Men: First Class' character. For other uses, see Emma (disambiguation). Emma Frost is a mutant that with the ability to shift into an indestructible living diamond form. She also possesses strong telepathy. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Emma Frost was a member of the Hellfire Club, otherwise known as the Inner Circle. The Hellfire Club was lead by Sebastian Shaw. She was his right-hand woman and represented Shaw in places he was not able to go. Emma protected Shaw and carried out his devious plans. In her mind she believed she was doing what was right for mutantkind. Other members of the Hellfire Club included Riptide (Janos Quested), Azazel, and Angel Salvadore. Representing Shaw in Russia, Emma was captured by a CIA team led by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. She was then taken to a CIA holding center. She was then freed from the holding by Magneto and his first Brotherhood of Mutants. Powers and Abilities Emma, a platinum haired beauty and close ally of Sebastian Shaw, is a telepath who possess a diamond-like skin that is really strong (it could have been shattered when Magneto strangled her with metal). Like Charles Xavier, she can project her thoughts and will into another's mind. In First Class, it is implied that she might be stronger than Xavier but this takes place before the first X-Men movie, where he was a lot more powerful. She can also create illusions in another person's mind. Her weakness is that if she is shattered in diamond form, she cannot turn back to regular form. She showed that she was able to create an illusion in a Soviet General's mind that he was caressing and kissing her, when in reality he was simply hugging and kissing the air. Behind the Scenes *Alice Eve was originally announced to play Emma Frost but a deal couldn't be reached and January Jones was cast instead. *While Azazel, Angel, and possibly Riptide are said to be killed by Project Wideawake operatives, Emma's fate is currently unknown. It is possible Project Wideawake killed her after 1963. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (1 film) **X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - January Jones Trivia *When Bryan Singer was still slated to direct the third installment of the X-Men film series the role of Emma Frost was intended for Sigourney Weaver. After Singer left the project in favor of making Superman Returns, the character was dropped completely. *In 2006, a movie based on Emma Frost was being considered with director David O. Russell as a potential spin-off from the X-Men movie franchise. *In the comic books and various animated versions, Emma Frost was depicted with an English accent, but this accent is not present in X-Men: First Class. Gallery Emma jones.png Emma-frost-01.JPG Emma Frost.1962.jpg|Emma reunites with Sebastian Shaw and Colonel Hendry. DiamondEmma.jpg|Frost in her Diamond form. Frost and Shaw.jpg|Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. emma FC.jpg|Emma Frost. Shaw Sub with Emma.jpg|Shaw shows Emma the helmet that blocks telepaths. imagefrost.jpg Emma4.JPG White Queen + Azazel.jpg|Emma Frost and Azazel. White_Queen_30.jpg|Frost's diamond form blocks any telepathic probing. XMENFC001.JPG|Emma seducing a Russian. XMENFC002.JPG XMENFC7.JPG XFC340.JPG XFC350.JPG XMENFC8.JPG XMENFC9.JPG XMENFC10.JPG Emma1.JPG Emma2.JPG XmENFC11.jpg XMENFC11.JPG XMENFC003.JPG|Emma smiling. emma frost january jones.JPG Emma5.jpg emmafrost8.JPG 45746f8ryhghggheeushmov.jpg XMENFC004.JPG|Emma starting to transform. XMenFCEmma1.jpg XMenFCEmma2.jpg XMenFCEmma3.jpg XMenFCEmma4.jpg XMenFCEmma5.jpg xmenfcimage2.jpg xmenfcimage1.jpg|Emma having her mind read by Charles. White Queen123.jpg|Emma Frost. Emma Frost 01.jpg|Emma Frost using her diamond skin to cut glass. White Queen movie poster.jpg Emma Frost XFC.jpg|Frost in Promotional UK banner. White Queen promo.jpg Emma Frost 02.jpg|Promotional image. Emma Frost.jpg|Promotional image. f_77257xm.jpg Emma-frost-movie-image-xmen.JPG|Promotional image. JanuaryJonesSet.jpg|Jones as Frost on the set. LaqMpAc.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. g0l9tj5.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. 654Z6Kr.jpg|Concept art for Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class. See also *Emma Frost (Sholder series) *Emma Category:Mutants Category:X-Men characters Category:Earth-10005 Category:Villains Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members